


Where Are The Parents?

by angeltheatre, fluffycoffee, LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom, ValentineAro



Series: ArSonic AU [6]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Arson, Forest Fires, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeltheatre/pseuds/angeltheatre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffycoffee/pseuds/fluffycoffee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineAro/pseuds/ValentineAro
Summary: How do Jules and Bernadette find out about Spark?Takes place afterOriginsand aroundMeeting in the Flames.
Relationships: Bernadette Hedgehog & Jules Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Bernadette Hedgehog/Jules Hedgehog
Series: ArSonic AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803721
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Jules would say that he’s pretty durable, both physically and mentally, but when his son was on the news for something not-to-heroic, he was destroyed in the span of a five-minute newsreel.

Sonic had been captured by the Dark Legion exactly 42 days ago and had been rescued 37 days ago. 

He also left 37 days ago.

Because of his built-in weapons, Jules had offered to go look for him while Charles and Bernadette tried to convince the King and Counsel to send out search parties. The Freedom Fighters were already looking for him off the looks.

Twenty days after Sonic left, Sally noticed an odd increase in fires around Knothole. There was a 1.39% increase in building fires and a 24.3% increase in forest fires compared to the dry season. It was a  _ wet season _ . In the face of Sonic going missing, this information seemed irrelevant at the time. 

Now though, it made sense. 

Bernadette had flipped the television to the news, which was focused on another forest fire. “...the firefighters here are having difficulty, the commissioner is suspecting foul play.” The reporter struggled to keep her composure in front of the roaring flames. Jules couldn’t find it in himself to care at the moment. The journalists in the newsroom were quiet, but suddenly everything was in chaos.

“Jules! Jules, look in the fire!” Bernie commanded, shaking his shoulder.

“What --?” He cut off his own question when he saw it: two hedgehogs walking out of the flames, both of them familiar. The first was Scourge, who aside from being sweaty and wearing a slightly-burned jacket, looked no worse for wear. But the other one, with orange-coloured eye-contacts and a flamethrower and quarter-length black gloves, made Jules and Bernie’s hearts sink. 

Charles emerged from the kitchen. “What’s this ruckus?” He fell silent when he saw what the couple was watching.

The on-site reporter gawked at the duo. “It -- It’s Sonic, but he’s with interdimensional criminal, Scourge the Hedgehog!”

Sonic grimaced, but Scourge smiled madly. “Ain’t no goody-goody ‘Sonic’ here, babe! I’ll let my new friend here introduce himself.”

Sonic -- who apparently was no longer Sonic -- stopped grimacing and smirked. But his eagle-eyed father knew it was forced. “Sorry to  _ disappoint _ folks, but I’ve pulled a prequels and joined the empire! Name’s Spark, and I guarantee you, the next time I see old Max, I’m gonna have an absolute  _ blast _ !” Scourge laughed when ‘Spark’ pointed his flamethrower at the camera in jest, causing the crew to startle and drop the equipment, cutting the feed.

There was a moment of silence before their communicators started ringing and beeping, begging to be answered. Charles moved to answer his, Princess Sally’s voice ringing into the Knight’s ear.

Jules and Bernie looked at each other as if searching for some kind of answer. “We have to get him back.” She concluded. 

“What?” Jules asked, mind not having caught up with what he saw. 

Bernie shook her head with a frown. “Eggman isn’t above brainwashing or mind-control. This -- that’s probably what happened.”

Jules was hesitant in speaking. “And what -- what if this was Sonic’s decision?”

Bernie stood up from her seat on the couch with righteous anger. “Then we’ll have to find out what happened the night he left.” She draped a jacket over her shoulders and quickly made her way towards the door. 

“Where are you going?” Jules asked, following his wife out the door.

She didn’t stop when she answered him. “I’ve got a few questions to ask our dear King.”


	2. Art!

[Shuradrawz](shuradrawz.tumblr.com) on Tumblr coming in clutch yet again! Show her your love, guys! 


End file.
